The introduction of various dyes or other pigmented materials into or onto the skin to in the form of cosmetics or tattoos is well known, as is the application of various biologically active compounds onto or into the skin surface for various medical-related purposes. In recent years, light-activated photodynamic therapy agents have been developed for the treatment of various skin problems, including skin cancers.